


Gorgeous

by magickalmolly



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: They started kissing as soon as the latch clicked on the door, and they haven't stopped since.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written March 04, 2008.

They started kissing as soon as the latch clicked on the door, and they haven't stopped since. Even through pulling off clothing and stumbling down the hallway, laughing and touching and tasting and groping all the way. Ryan's mouth aches with it, even though it can't be more than a couple of minutes since they got here. But the kisses are hard, and hungry; kisses that leave both boys panting.

Ryan's head is swimmy with it all, and his face hot with Chad's closeness and the little growly noises Chad makes every time Ryan's teeth find his lower lip. He likes that noise. Ryan likes that he's the only one who gets to hear it. 

By the time they reach the bedroom, there's nothing between their bodies but a fresh sheen of sweat, but Chad feels like it's too much. He can't get close enough to Ryan. No matter how much he pushes, no matter how much he pulls, but he moans in happy frustration as he rubs harder, not willing to give up.

Each press of Chad's hands leave burning marks on Ryan's body. He can feel fresh bruises purpling his pale skin – fingertip marks down his back, and all along his hips, everywhere Chad grabs him. It aches, and it's so cliché, but the hurt really _is_ good. So good, so hot. Ryan doesn't want it to end.

"More, yes," one of them moans, and Chad's so far gone he doesn't know if it's Ryan or himself. 

Doesn't care, really. 

But the bed's too fucking far away, and he needs Ryan _now_ , and so Chad does the only thing his lust-addled mind will let him think to do. He reaches down and _lifts_ , and the smack Ryan's back makes when it hits the wall is sexier than Chad though it would be. 

When Ryan finds himself pinned, feet completely off the floor, he's torn between telling Chad he's insane and clinging to the other boy for all he's worth. He settles for whispering how crazy Chad's making him, and presses his heels into the small of Chad's back. The shift gives him the leverage he needs to grind his hips down. Hard.

Chad rocks up, Ryan arches, and they both cry out, shaking and sweaty.

It doesn't take long. Chad's been dancing around Ryan enough to know his rhythm, and Ryan falls in sync with Chad more easily than a ball being tipped through a hoop. 

Heavy breath and straining muscle and the realization that yes, _this_ is what the both of them have been wanting builds to a fevered pitch. Ryan moans, throaty and low. Wanton. Chad pushes, the full force of his weight behind each thrust. The world spins out of focus. 

Everything becomes glitter in a spotlight, shimmery and hot and gorgeous.

Chad doesn't know how much time passes before he can raise his head. Ryan's is still heavy against his shoulder, but Chad doesn't really mind. He has Ryan in his arms – a warm, damp weight wrapped around him that feels...oh, pretty fucking good. Too good to let go. He can ignore the aching muscles in the backs of his thighs and the sweat running from under his curls. 

If he had to, Chad could ignore the rest of the world right now. Tilting Ryan's head up so he can have another taste of that pretty mouth is way more important. 

Ryan's smile is surprisingly shy, and Chad can't resist it. Sighing, Ryan gives over to the kiss. He happily loses himself in the beautiful wet heat there. As hard and hungry at their kisses were before, these now are soft and slow, but no less wanting, and Ryan only reluctantly breaks away when his body demands oxygen.

"That was..." Ryan begins, swollen lips still moving against Chad's. Chad smiles this time, blushing and bright, and he licks at a corner of Ryan's mouth. 

They kiss again, lazy and familiar. A kiss that is full of praise and promise. 

Chad presses his forehead to Ryan's, and the two look at one another, holding each other's gaze and sharing breath.

The moment speaks volumes, and Ryan never bothers to finish his sentence.

~fin~


End file.
